U.S. Publication No. 2012/0091051 (hereinafter referred to as 051' publication) discloses a filter with a drain valve wherein, the drain valve mounts within an opening of a housing of the filter. The drain valve has a knob mounted to a valve member thereof. At least one locking structure is disposed between the knob and the valve member to mechanically lock the knob to the valve member. The 051' publication discloses that such a configuration reduces the likelihood of the knob becoming inadvertently dislodged during operation.
However, the 051' publication and many other assemblies previously known in the art disclose little or no means for connecting the knob to a hose coupler. Although some conventional assemblies employ connectors for connecting the hose coupler to the knob, such connectors are typically formed with constructions that accomplish a weak connection between the hose coupler and the knob. Therefore, it may be possible in some cases for the hose coupler to inadvertently detach from the knob thus allowing spillage of fluid from a port of a tank.